


Day Exploration

by flowerofdeath



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU
Genre: Character Death, Innocence, Peaceful Death, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofdeath/pseuds/flowerofdeath
Summary: Bones takes an unexpected trip outside into the unknown and decides to grab some gifts for his only friends, Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow.





	Day Exploration

It should’ve been more difficult. It should’ve been something completely different. The Asset wasn’t supposed to be out, he wasn’t supposed to even get out of his room or down the hall on his own. The guards weren’t supposed to be asleep or away from their posts. (But it was so easy to just fall asleep when nothing ever happened and they hadn’t been relieved from their posts in over 15 hours.) Bones was a nervous mess and by all the rules they gave the messed up brain of his, he shouldn’t have made it this far ever in his whole goddamn life. His whole life was to be spent in that 15x10 room of his.

He shouldn’t be walking down this hall, shouldn’t be climbing the steps and walking into an open door. That door was supposed to be always locked, always sealed. With a gentle nudge, Bones discovered otherwise for once.

Sunlight pours through the open door, light stretching long down the hallway and glaring painfully into his eyes as he takes a peek out. He’s only ever seen sunlight in photos and videos, but never in person. It was much brighter than he ever imagined! It really was nothing like the color yellow, either. Or maybe that was due to the fact he now had a bunch of grey spots in his vision from staring too long.

Stepping out, Bones finds that this dirt is immediately firm underneath his shoes, but also pliable and able to sink just a touch under his weight. Stooping down, the soldier picks up a rock and turns it over in his hand a few times, feeling the smooth surface with the low ridges on the edges and the dirt smeared across it. The curious man wipes the dirt away and smells the rock, still rubbing his fingers over it. It smells like the ground does; Earthy and wet.

He finds that the light becomes a little more tolerable the longer he spends out here. There’s a lot of things to explore still, though. So the soldier continues on, stepping through the grass and the dirt and the weeds until he gets to an area that was paved. Kneeling, the Asset picks a dandelion growing between the cracks of the cement and bringing it up to smell it. It didn’t quite smell like anything different than everything else he’s already smelled today out here.

Upon further inspection, he realizes the dandelion happened to be his favorite color. It was such a nice color, the tone was pure and unharmed by wilting that had not seemed to happen just yet. He was sure Jack and Brock would appreciate this just as much as him, so he carefully stuffs it into his pocket, standing right back up once he’s figured that was enough time down there and gets to moving on further away. 

Bones doesn’t end up going too far after that, directing himself to a patch of taller grass and picking at it carefully before he lays on his back, staring at the sky. The sky was nothing like the color of his crayons. It was nothing like it was described to him ever; it was lighter. There were puffy clouds rolling across the sky with the direction of the wind too. The cloud he was staring at looked like a gun kinda. That was cool, he guessed. The next one looked like a cat, or maybe a dog. Bones liked dogs...he thinks. He’s never really met one before in his life. They seemed fun to play with though and he does want to meet one someday.

The Asset releases a held in breath as he stares at the clouds and the blue sky and occasionally glancing at the Sun. He’s eventually learned not to look at it too long, his eyes always hurting after he did it. Easy lesson. Easier than the lessons they teach inside the building behind him. So much easier. 

The soldier lets out a quiet yawn after some time, his hands running against the grass around him before he rolls onto his stomach to start picking at blades of grass and picking more and more dandelions to shove in his pocket. It takes some time, but eventually Bones’ pockets are full of grass and dandelions for Jack and Brock. 

Now, something else had caught his interest.

A small pink worm was wriggling and squirming in the dirt where he had moved a rock from its spot. The worm was funny to watch, honestly. It was nothing like he had ever seen before! How it waggled itself and scrunched up before elongating to move across the soil beneath his fingertips.

Speaking of beneath his fingertips, Bones could not get enough of digging in the dirt. It was cool and it was dry and it was new. All of this was new and that’s what he loved the most about this adventure of his. It was all new for him to discover in his own pace with no guards or handlers to tell him to hurry up or to leave. In the back of his mind though, Bones knew what he was doing was wrong and he needed to go inside soon before he was caught and put in his room for a long, long time again. (Last time he was put in his room for a long time was because he bit someone’s finger off when they kept poking his mouth. He got tired of it and just chomped away easily at their finger. It was like crunching a carrot. He remembers this well.)

Picking a particularly big dandelion, Bones gives it a soft sniff before deciding he’s going to hold onto this one. And in his other hand he held a small rock that looked like it had been colored with grey and with black all over it, creating a sort of spiraling pattern along the edges and center of it. It was nice. He would give the flower to Jack and the rock to Brock, thinking they would both like their gifts very much so. Soon enough, the Asset is laying on his back and staring at the clouds again, bugs running across his legs and in his hair as he just enjoys his time there with his new discovery. 

He lays there for an hour or so before he decides on actually listening for things around him. There’s some faint yelling from inside the building and Bones feels a twang of guilt rush through him finally. He needs to go inside and go hide in his room! Climbing to his feet, the soldier keeps a tight grip on that rock and that dandelion before he starts heading back towards the base. He’s not too terribly far from it and he’s not worried that someone is going to find the open door before he gets inside.

Oh, how he was mistaken.

Bones just makes it to the door, about to duck in before he comes face-to-face with a rookie agent. Mistake number one was ever leaving the place. Mistake number two was that this rookie was alone and with a gun that was able to put down an Asset. And for Bones it all feels like slow motion. He gets startled, the rookie gets startled, and there’s a horrible thundering noise in his ears, a sharp pain tearing through his chest.

The noise rings and rings and rings in his ears, heat and cold blossoming in his chest as the world begins to speed up again. He hurts somewhere and there’s a man in front of him, but he’s going a little bit fuzzy in his vision. It’s hard to focus on that anymore, so he decides to sit down, clutching those two gifts for his best (and only) friends in the whole entire building. Lifting his hand, the Asset rubs at his chest, frowning when he pulls his hand away and it’s soaked in red. The blood drips freely from his hand in slow waves and the soldier frowns more, opening his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a pained noise.

He hurts so much inside, it’s getting hard to breathe and he wants to take a nap. He wants to take a nap and then he can give his friends their gifts. It sounds good to him, honestly. The rookie knew where he was, he knew where his room was at, he could just be carried back into his room. No problem.

 

Bones loved Jack and Brock, he really did! He was so sure they would love his gifts and they would give him a hug and kiss maybe for thinking of them while he went out on his own, but for now it was time for his nap. Leaning back, he lets himself fall back against the dirt and the grass and the yellow dandelions. He takes in a deep breath of the Earth and the air, a numb and dull ache settling in his body that is all too painful to be felt anymore.

 

He feels hot and he feels cold all over and all at once.

 

He feels peace and he feels rage all at once.

 

He feels love and he feels hatred all at once.

 

He feels something burning deep in his core that says to fight.

 

And something that says to sleep.

 

He’s tired of fighting.

 

Brown eyes finally make their decision for the rest of the body, eyelids blinking shut for the last time as Bones settles for his nap.

 

His gifts remain closed tight in his fists as he was too scared to ever let them get lost before they reached his best and only friends in the whole building.

 

He wished his friends had spent the day out with him.

 

He loves his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this painful little piece for a friend of mine, the idea came to me while we were rp'ing and I decided it was finally time to write one of my ideas out into a small one shot when I had the inspiration. I miss writing one shots and I hope to write more about Bones, Brock, and Jack in the future. Maybe something happier next time. Leave a comment on what I should write next. My next story coming out will be a back story on my OC, Bones and what role he has in HYDRA and Brock and Jack's lives. Have a good one!


End file.
